candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cjay1997/End of my road for Flash migration
Hi, everyone! It's been three years since I joined the wiki. Usually, I'm active to keep the wiki up-to-date by providing information from game files, usually every Wednesdays and the days when any updates are released. The bad news is, I have a disappointing remark for all of you fellow users on this wiki. I have reached my journey's end for now. There are some points that lead to my retirement. My real-life works and situations are getting intense, which overcome my activity in this wiki. I'm not free lately because of my family's involvement. This is most likely when the weather in my hometown is unfavorable, particularly heavy rains that constitutes flood to prevent me from going home from school or any outing, which is the place where I usually used computer to gain access to that wiki for any updates. The other thing is, schoolworks. At this time, it happened only sometimes. However, by next year, I'll start my college life, which keeps me from being active in this wiki because of the heavy loads of works as I have expected. The worst of all in terms of contribution, the forced transition to HTML5. Why? Because the new format have vast amount of differences apart from Flash, like some features which are not existed on a specific format, notably worlds. We know that Flash will come to its end by 2020, so King.com was planned to convert all of their games to the new format. Also, it can be meant that it feels like we're entering the new age, in other words, I have a boundary in sight. I'm belonged to the 1990s to 2000s generation. We had a disappointing moment to encounter, which is the 189th episode, Peppermint Portal, the last episode on Flash, while the further ones will continue under the influence of HTML5. The game followed the style of Diamond Digger Saga, where PC ends at 1010. The happening gives a scratch to me, at least once. I won't be able to advance into episode 190 after the game realized that the journey has reached its end. If the game reached 200 or more episodes on Flash, I would have been fine to stay here. I won't experience the new format anymore. The magic portal at the end of the episode just opened the gate of the outside world for me. This may be the right time to stop contributing for my future situations, particularly my life in school and work. My popularity of Candy Crush Saga went downhill, since when the developers planned to convert into the new format, according to an article posted on King Care last 3 March 2017. Some of the features on Flash was removed on a recent update. Initially, I was assumed that I'll keep active until the end of the series. But this time, this is not what I've expected. Now, the Flash version has its own final level. I won't be able to get back after the version reached its end. After Peppermint Portal, my whole life in this wiki closed down. I stopped playing that game at 2001 for a long time, because the hard levels and buffs are rampant from that point. Today, there are players who tried to quit (or even "ragequit") for such extreme difficulty. Imagine playing a classic game from the past before newer technology rises. The first 10 levels are easy, but when you get to 11 and up, it's getting harder as it progress. That's how the classic saying has a connection to the present, in terms of difficulty on Candy Crush Saga. Before, there were Dreamworld, which had 665 levels. It was introduced on 27 November 2013 as an extra mode. When they keep making more DW levels, the regular world disrupted the release of levels for weeks, even months, to give way for that. That's why I was started contributing as an anonymous user during that time. On 6 May 2015, we saw the end of Dreamworld at episode 45. I was happy to see its end for the game's enlightenment. Meanwhile after its end, as an enlightenment, they started to introduce new elements and features, and they started the weekly release of regular levels. Two years later, on 17 May 2017, we saw the downfall of that feature by a major update on web before Watermelon Waves came out. Ironically, most users felt disappointed for that fall, and some, like me, were felt happier so we can look forward for the next event. Aside from Dreamworld of CCS, which was completely dead, and the game itself, there were some King games that has also reached its end before. To name a few, the first being Pepper Panic Saga, which was ended at 460. I felt so pity when the story said so after the main character went home to give peppers to the family and farm more peppers, seeing the congratulatory message. I never played it but saw a video on YouTube. The second is Diamond Digger Saga, which ends at 1010 for web. The game has about the same scenario as what they did to CCS. Same here as the first but the message is different, which appears after the final level, saying that the journey will continue on mobile. I stopped playing sometime after 50s but I saw this on YouTube. There are some of the events I covered from the beginning: *The first element since long time ago on Eggnog Emporium (Popcorn) *The introduction of UFOs in Gummy Galaxy *The end of the road for Dreamworld and the beginning of the new era (from episode 64) *The introduction of Magic Mixers in Brulee Bay *Most importantly, the introduction of mixed levels in Sugar Shrubs *The new candy cannons between episodes 138 and 158 *The introduction of the new mixed type, jelly+timed, after 73 episodes since mixed type was first introduced. If King has a chance to change their plan to extend the road after Peppermint Portal, I'm hoping for my return. Thanks for my cooperation and supporting me. Good luck to you all for struggling higher levels. I hope you contribute the wiki for episodes 190 and up. I don't think when I'll ever come back, probably it's time to face retirement for good. I'll meet you again sometime on Discord server (Cjay1997). Recently, I'm available on other wikis: Farm Heroes Saga Wiki, Pet Rescue Saga Wiki, and Cookie Jam Wiki. On those wikis, I'm rarely active and I'll be planning to retire soon. Have a good day to all! Cjay1997 (talk) 10:45, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs